Olympus Wycliffe
Olympus Wycliffe was born in October 2007. He was the alt of Terror Voom but now is his main account. First Days (October 07 - Jan 08) Olympus spent his first days as second in command of Alpha Marines, it was a tough job as many of the men were very incompetant. Olympus also constructed the Alpha Marines's Rank System consisting of marshals ncos and s.ncos. He left AM and head to 2142 which he managed to reach the rank of Sergeant Major Gold. He spent 3 months in 2142 before he departed from there and went back to his main account to continue as an SLSN soldier. A new Main Account April 08 - August 08 With his Terror Voom account banned. Olympus was his new name, 'oly' was an abbreviation people got used to. He started off his new main account assisting the progress of Iron Eagle Navy. A new promising military working its way up on the field. He was to be promoted to colonel and head of the Infantry which he spent time writing up the whole training resheme. He later on got removed from IEN due to saying to his colleagues that he believed nobody was working and so he wasn't going to work to his full potential. This angered Raymond Donat the current leader of the new IEN. With this after receiving his notecard on training he ejected him and removed him for incompetence. In anger and distraught, Olympus went to an old friend, Dark Svenska. Back in Terror Voom days as a Psychwar SLSN Officer he had many battles with Dark on his old account Dark Sleeper. Dark had formed an army of his own during these months, known as the Pan-Slava Coalition (abbreviated as PSC). Dark offered him a position as an NCO which he accepted willingly. PSC and Goodbyes (August 08 - October 08) Olympus during these times was depressed. He wasn't too happy with Raymond's decision that he actually publically said to all his friends and colleagues that he would leave Second Life. For three weeks Olympus left Second Life for a while still as a E-4 in PSC. He returned casually as people were to a shock, it didn't get Olympus in peoples' good books either because of his lack of "sticking to the plan". PSC was a huge step for Olympus, he remet with classic figures of his previous careers. Thrax Trilam and Kimmy Bosatsu were Generals in PSC whome he remembered well for being officers in SLSN. PSC gave him good memories. Also, an important step was before he joined PSC when he was visiting as an IEN Colonel. In discussions over cool things, Dark went on with Lucidius Flanaggan about Chaos in Warhammer 40,000. Olympus suggested of maybe a Chaos Military. Jokingly thinking about it, Dark would later find himself creating the Chaos Imperalis. A group that was banned from Titan due to being suspecting of copybotting Ordo Imperalis equipment. Olympus never joined the Chaos Imperalis. He spent a total of 3 and a half months at PSC. By October he would resign as an E-5 sending a notecard to Dark Svenska apologising for his resignation. He would then find himself enjoying a long break of non military service. Unmilitaried This would be a pretty long time for Olympus to change military to military. First it was to Ordo, Kristian Kit allowed him in after meeting back up after also being (alike Dark) an ex enemy back in Psychwar SLSN Officer times. He passed Phase 1 and 2 but then left mainly due to the atmosphere wasn't right for him, didn't like the dark molten core concept of a SIM and hence moved on. Then, it was 2142 again, but that didn't last more then three days. Olympus was lost, truth be told he didn't know where to go. He did though spend a month as a Soldier in Merczateers as a support class Ryadovoy. But left on the 11th November due to soldiers acting like clowns on such a respectful day and getting a yelling from Blade which he thought was totally uncalled for (and still does think). Until... Alliance Navy November 08 - Feb 09 Olympus was in 39th Blackwatch during this time, but he did go back onto his previous account he made a year ago, Blaze Box. He decided to try out for Alliance Navy, all things went smoothly, going for Marine Division passing Phase 1 and Phase 2 until speculation thanks to this very wikia about him being Olympus. Which when asked about by Nrom Normandy he confronted the current CO of Marines Luca Valisopita. Admitting to being Olympus Wycliffe, he was barred from rejoining for three months. But.. due to the depature of Jim Herbst from Admiralty, it was Bizcut Vanburgh and Jason Backer whome would lead a new AN! Lucky for olympus he could AFFP straight away with all barrs from joining being removed. This time, he went for Air Division, passing Phase 1 and Phase 2. Then in which he stopped doing for a while, he decided to have fun at New Jessie for a while. After two weeks not being on base, he decided to resign from AN. Even though he did promise his full support to the group because of their friendly attitude he had betrayed AN's respect by doing this (well im presuming). Merczateers Part Two! Feb 09 - March 09 It would be his second time on Olympus Wycliffe applying for Merczateers. On Terror Voom (previous account) the Merczateer Officer Proteus Hand gave him his furry avatar. He would then find himself being allowed by Anthony Lehane to be moved from the Support Class to the Aeronautics. But his time in merczateers didn't last long. The Iron Symphony had been taking matters into their own hands upon other militaries and then blaming it on others which really did not go down too well with Olympus. Dominatium, a new salvation? March - April 2009 The words came from Herbert Feldmann's mouth: "Would you like to finish what we were always meant to do?" Olympus took on a high command position on a very history military, Dominatium. Though not really being a huge activity hit on the military community, it had cropped up in many news articles in the New Jessie Journal for negative reasons. Olympus saw this as a challenge, to rebirth a group in a way so convincing that others would share his vision. ''"In my view, I believe that this Unity Coalition will be the start of a better opposition for the Iron Symphony, be honest, what challenge does Ordo Imperalis have at the moment? What really seems to kick at their door at titan? Chaos cannot because Dark has politically shamed himself, Vanguard is pretty obvious why they were banned from Titan and because of this, and Ordo has prospered. ''So what this will do, is focus more on the battleground and the upkeep of militaries, let’s face it. The destruction of any military is rather silly, the aim isn’t to get rid of militaries otherwise you’d have nobody to fight right? It’s about the fight at the end of the day. I’m sure you as a Merczateer would be informed that many many times through your basic training you take in phase 1. ''In my view, I want to give not only dominatium and UC a way to prosper, but to allow soldiers from all of IS to get a real fight. The UC in my opinion is to push back to more combat and less politics, we can all sympathise that we came to militaries for a good fight and a good role-play experience, none of us came for the snaps at each other over petty little things. We came for an exciting experience of defence versus attack with the opportunity to become famous in this great community and rank up in your own military. ''At the moment in my view, there is just not enough of a challenge for the IS. This is a movement saying ‘let’s make a challenge’. Heck, you as a merczateer should be happy for a challenge, I know it’s not looking great at the moment with Herbert spilling words like that out. But it will work IF we can get the development finished. Then, we will open our 16k prim sim open to the grid ready for recruitment." Olympus wanted to create a military for the fight rather then the riches and power. He wanted to create something that would answer people's calls for military progression. This was his vision. A dislike for Dictatorships With many soldiers, he while Amory was away got to work on Dominatium. Over the next few weeks he managed to gain armour makers, scripters and even builders. With technology being made and progressing well. Amory returned to familiar grounds, he wasn't exactly amazed but was proud of what Olympus had achieved. Taking this on board, they continued on the work but slowly Olympus and his colleagues disliked the tyrant's dictatorship methods and slowly felt they were in some paternalistic society. With this on mind, Olympus slowly lost passion for Dominatium and then finally. Decided to resign. Operation MMC 28th March 2009 The abbreviations 'MMC' stand for "Make Mercz Cry". Informed from somebody you will not know, Olympus then contacted the militaries involved in this operation over discussions over how to run the operation. To shed light, the original concept was for the following militaries to strike Salamis and take over Merczateers' base: - Republic of Germany / ROG - 2142 / 2142 - 39th BlackWatch / 39th - The Order / TO - Sparta / Sparta An overwhelming amount of militaries to stack an attack so great. No wonder an hour before the attack Merczateers called a training to close their SIM. So then, Tristan Blazer (leader of ROG) and many of the other leaders were lost in contact. Didn't know what to do, so Olympus suggested to meet up and discuss ideas. Handily, Tristan Blazer created an area to discuss the plans. The plan was sophisticated. To shout out over the next 20 minutes before 3PM SLT over an attack on Vadoo Reef, an attack to supposedly Destroy EU. This would then pull in Ordo forces (not mercz as they got training) to vadoo reef. What would happen is at 3PM the attack would happen, but not with all the soldiers. The next part of the plan is what made the idea unique. Olympus suggested the idea of claiming the Militant Collective's (MC's) base. It was very deserted and to take out four men instead of 12 or 14 in quick timing was going to be much easier. Later on, expecting Ordo to reply, ordo would then have about 12 soldiers of their 28 shown on base around the grid. This would make them open to attack, vuneruble. The plan itself went smoothly, TO Soldiers and 39th stormed vadoo reef covering up as a decoy whilst ROG sent nearly 30 soldiers into Nerva (MC's SIM) and claim the SIM within 3 minutes. By using a military base of the Iron Symphony as bait for Merczateer's and Ordo. It allowed Salamis and Badnarik forced to open. So merczateers and ordo ran into Nerva only to be held back impressively by ROG. 10 minutes later... You would find Ordo Imperalis' SIM Titan under attack of 18 vs 14. The fight proved to make stalemate due to too much going on for the SIM to support. So soldiers withdrawn and head to salamis. Later on, Olympus would go on Merczateer's ventrillo and listen to them as they struggle with the impact Mercz were having with ROG. Generals would damn in anger and frustration of death in some of the oddest situations whilst S-Enlisteds would cry about soldiers being in badnarik. Even a Merczateer Officer lost his hair from the annoyence of fighters. The operation was mainly to attack Merczateers. By luring merczateers out to reopen the SIM it caused their own downfall. But they defended impressively though losing the checkpoint for 4-8 minutes they retook it and covered nicely whilst ROG pulled out from an Ordo Assault on their home SIM. Ordo played a nice tacticle move. They launched two squads into both ROG and 39th's SIMs. 39th would not do any offensive during this time and ROG had to withdraw from salamis. Eventually 2142 and Sparta forces withdrawn also whilst Order kept fighting on until EU forces decided to claim some revenge (but they eventually pulled out from overpowered firing from TO and 2142 combining for defence). With Ordo playing a huge part, this pushed pressure off Merczateers hugely. Allowing them to regroup ready to assault ROGs base with Ordo. This was looking like a really tough match, but to end off the battles for the night, Chaos Dementrum, a chaos military created by Dark Svenska came to the rescue of ROG. With a famous quote coming from Dark Svenska himself. ''Where there be Ordo we shall walk to fight (Around those lines...) Due to Ordo and Chaos tension. Ordo were forced to withdraw, but this allowed merczateers to use their full load of forces. But it didnt take ROG and Chaos long to eradicate any possible threat from ROGs base. The operation was over, the battle was over. But of cource, the war continues.. ''Note, this has been speculated to be missing information, this was only from Olympus's point of view and written on the day of the attack. I am sorry if this is missing information but this is my page on what I have done and what I have seen, not a New Jessie Journal Article. '' OlympusWycliffe 15:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) 2142 Part Two! April 2009+ Currently, Olympus has decided to return to 2142, after all. He was around back in 2142's Fordham days so has deep connections with the group. With the acceptance from LordBob Boa Supreme Commander of 2142, he is now currently serving as a recruit for 2142. After a while in 2142. He became a Corporal Silver and was enjoying his time. Though as sillyness grown into a norm and soldiers such like Zabimato Outlander out to pounce to look good in leaders eyes. Olympus was losing faith and touch with the 2142 with their juvenile acts and so he himself left after several problems with soldiers in the group (plus the lack of 2142 thanks to Faron Karu's changes.) Urramaich Union! May 2009 - July 10th 2009 A group sounding very promising indeed. Through reading the new jessie journal on them. It told of soldiers of the Ordo Imperialis whom had left to create a subsidiary. Later on it was found apparent from contacts and notecards of Aryte Vesperia's disgust for the group which later on chosen to ignore the Ordo's anger and focus on becoming their own type of military. Slowly as work progressed, serving the Empress Leia Mercy, work then started to drag and die off. With new directions on the Empress' mind for a new group to be created to reinstate UU as a threat to be called Vox Aeron. Sadly, this wasn't to be. In mid July, discussions happened whilst Olympus was away for RL issues about joining Vanguard whom had been prospering hugely recently due to Christoph Naumova's increase in wealth. Leia saw this as an opportunity for herself and for her colleagues to make Vanguards fleet division known as 'capital' though, Olympus not once wanted to join the black and white trimmed military. Sadly, Urramaich unanimously (without a few online who apparently would've revoked it) voted on joining Vanguard and with this, UU itself then were situated at Vanguard and Olympus would become part of something he didn't particularly like. Forced to CanTard 13th July - 15th July 2009 Though some soldiers in Vanguard are respectable, i decided to be controversial and make trouble in an established group for the officers and soldiers. Such reasons had to be put aside upon the Empress' order to give way to their reasons, when we deleted their capitol ship and kicked the air force off of it. But Olympus wasn't finding it easy, upon order at the start to tell soldiers of Vanguard to get off the Capital's Ship roof, he already was making enemies intentionally. Whilst Leia went away, Leia's peronal army were being picked on for a bit: 11:19 Olympus Wycliffe: Weren't you CS anyway? 11:19 Christopher Fold: i was :p 11:19 Christopher Fold: not any more 11:19 Olympus Wycliffe: Mm yeah, bit of a legend there. 11:20 Mack Rachter is Offline 11:20 Christopher Fold: so i didnt understand 11:20 Christopher Fold: youre merging with vg? 11:20 Olympus Wycliffe: We will become your Fleet. 11:20 Olympus Wycliffe: The ship above will be removed and replaced. 11:20 Christopher Fold: a cool 11:20 Olympus Wycliffe: Leia is already in works on a new look for it. 11:20 Avnas Etzel: you should go up to the ship 11:20 Avnas Etzel: we'll have things sorted out soon. 11:20 Mack Rachter is Online 11:21 Avnas Etzel: as in 11:21 Avnas Etzel: kick me out of my homepoint 11:21 Avnas Etzel: and 11:21 Avnas Etzel: you can get off my new one? 11:21 Olympus Wycliffe: Right, I didn't have anything to do with that. 11:21 Olympus Wycliffe: She ordered me to check you guys 11:21 Olympus Wycliffe: she ordered me to tp her 11:21 Olympus Wycliffe: she ordered me to basically say what she wanted to be said. 11:22 LeeroyJenkins Boa: I'm gonna' send them to outer space... Thankfully, the next day was brilliant, playing football with a furry head was more entertainment then what it was worth. But after which he started to feel out of place some what. and for good reason. British Armed Forces July 15 2009+ Upon reading the New Jessie War Journal and with things being not exactly entertaining. Olympus was to take a visit to Nirvana Isle to meet the British Armed Forces. Upon talking to Walter whom was a Sergeant he then met Stephen Holder whom sent him an application to fill. ''If your not familiar with old news bits. Olympus was very attached to SLSN's culture and British Second Life Style. The British Armed Forces would only make that feel become more desireable. '' And so at the moment, I stand in as a Commando in the British Armed Forces! Category:People